sacredsevenfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Kenmi
A renown scientist for a private organization, Kenmi Group, that studies the Sacred Seven powers. He was the one that experimented on Knight and was his former superior. He created a way to utilize the Sacred Seven power with an artificial crystal, however its powers are limited. After Alma and Ruri's confrontation with Knight, it is revealed that he is doing illegal experiments on people with Seven's powers. In episode 11, it is revealed that he cause the incident with Alma's powers. His armor is Cyclops. History Past Sacred Seven Powers and Ability Cyclops- The Cyclops is an artificial Sacred Seven Suit produced by his company. It is one of only two models with the other model "Bunny" is used by Arukune. This means that even though he is shown using the same powers, unlike the original Sacred Seven Suit, the icons do not appear when ever he use an ability. As an artificial suit, it is of equal power to an original as he was able to fight on par with Knight for a while. Of the Sacred Seven abilities, he is shown to use the following: *High speed- By popping out a triangular panel on his back, it acts like a booster that allows him to move at high speeds. * Energy gauntlet- By emitting some sort of energy, a series of triangles composed of energy cover his arm that improves the power of his punches, similar to Alma's gun gauntlet, but it is unable to shoot. * Energy blades- shown in episode 11, he forms an energy gauntlet similar to his original one, but a major difference is that it has two triangular energy panels that act as blades which he used to gouge out Zero's/Hon's heart. * Above average stamina- It is shown quite frequently that he works out. Due to constant work outs he has stamina above the average human. Cyclops Second Stage The second stage was obtained when Kenmi gouged out Zero/Hon's heart out, crushed it and obtained the heart crystal, and placed it in his suit. Its structure is similar to the previous form, the only difference is that Kenmi gains a Darkstones crystal horn and it gains a large pyramid shaped crystal that looks like he has been impaled by the tip through his back. Its strength is multiplied, and Kenmi easily becomes addicted to its powers having him desire more. Cyclops Final Stage When Fei was shooting at Kenmi, he some how was able to get a "gold" coating on his suit. In this stage, its defensive capabilities increased. its exact limits is not known, but it is implied to be very strong as while Alma was in his second true form (where it strengthened all his preexisting powers), Kenmi was able to shrug off Alma's blast and withstand his precision blade. It is strong to the point where Alma had to use a drill (which is implied to be a combined form of all 7 of the sacred seven powers) to destroy him. It appeared that in this form, he is completely fused as in the picture below, it shows his head piece with a functioning mouth and pair of eyes Trivia * He is seen most of the time working out. This is even more obvious when he died, his tombstone was a stone statue of a weight. Cyclops final-1.png Cyclops 2nd-1.png Category:Characters